


Qui a dit que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille?

by EvL490



Category: Ylvis
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Sibling Incest, What's going on in my head
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvL490/pseuds/EvL490
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calle ne voulait pas être autant impliqué dans la vie des frères Ylvisåker. Et pourtant, le voilà à tenter par tous les moyens de les comprendre. Mais peut-être devrait-il commencer par se comprendre lui-même? </p>
<p>Ou</p>
<p>Calle découvre la relation incestueuse de ses deux meilleurs amis et se surprend à vouloir en apprendre d'avantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Qui a dit que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille?

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't wanted to write any of this. Really. It's just my fucked up brain which made decisions of his own. Sorry again.  
> (I think that's why I didn't translate this in english) (and also because I'm not very good)

Calle observa avec suspicion les deux frères s'éviter du regard alors qu'ils s'installaient pour l'émission de ce soir. Il ne dit rien, mais ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer le bleu que cachait difficilement le col de chemise de Vegard. Tout comme les joues rouges de colère de Bård et ses dents serrés. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passé encore? Il n'était pas rare pour ces deux-là de se prendre la tête, parfois même violemment. Mais jamais au point de laisser leur ressentiment se montrer au travail. Ils étaient suffisamment professionnels pour éviter ça et régler leurs problèmes une fois la caméra de côté. Aujourd'hui était différent pourtant. La tension était intense et étouffante dans le studio. Bård était détestable avec tous le monde et s'en prenait particulièrement aux jeunes stagiaires. Il savait pertinemment qu'ils n'oseraient rien dire. Il abordait un air dédaigneux et insupportable, mais Calle pouvait voir à travers le masque qu'il composait. Il pouvait entrevoir le trouble et la douleur là où les autres voyaient de la cruauté. C'est pourquoi il préférait ne pas intervenir. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'origine d'un tel désarroi chez son ami, mais dans un état pareil, il serait inutile de tenter quoique ce soit. Vegard l'inquiétait tout autant. Adossé contre le dossier de la même chaise depuis son arrivé, il avait à peine décroché un mot. Il se contentait de fixer le mur en face de lui d'un air vide, triturant ses doigts inlassablement. Parfois, il se réveillait brusquement de sa rêverie, cherchait Bård du regard et soupirait de soulagement avant de retomber dans sa contemplation silencieuse.

Calle les observa se préparer pour la prise d'antenne sans un mot. Il observa Vegard s'affaler sur sa chaise et recommencer son précédent manège. Il observa Bård lui lancer un rapide coup d’œil, avant que la colère ne recommence soudain à prendre possession de lui. Le blond avisa enfin Calle et lui jeta un regard mauvais.

\- Un problème? Aboya-t-il en sa direction.

Vegard sortit immédiatement de ses sombres pensées et fronça les sourcils.

\- Inutile de t'acharner contre lui, s'exclama-t-il soudainement.

Bård tressaillit et tourna lentement la tête vers son frère. Ses yeux brûlait de fureur, de tristesse, et d'un sentiment tout autre que Calle ne parvenait pas à définir. Le brun soutint son regard, même s'il n'était pas le moins du monde intimidant. Un sourire amer se dessina sur le visage fatigué du cadet.

\- Oh? Tu te décide à me parler, maintenant?

Vegard sembla se figer à ces paroles. Ses yeux firent un aller-retour hésitant entre les deux blonds et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Je ne veux pas me battre ici, Bård, marmonna-t-il d'un air gêné.

\- Évidemment, rétorqua celui-ci, les dents serrés. De nous deux, tu as toujours été le plus lâche non?

L'autre homme ne répondit pas et un silence pesant envahit la pièce. Le personnel s'était judicieusement éclipsé et Calle était maintenant seul témoin de la dispute. Pour une raison inconnue, il ne pouvait se résoudre à les abandonner. Il avait le sentiment étrange qu'il devait rester, que cette dispute était bien plus sérieuse qu'il n'y paraissait. Bård s'approcha lentement d'une démarche féline, ses yeux englués à ceux de son frère. Ce dernier était de plus en plus nerveux, mais ne détournait pas le regard. Ils semblaient si différents à ce moment précis. Mais en même temps, d'une manière paradoxale, ils ressemblaient aux deux pièces d'un même tout. Deux aimants se repoussant, mais finissant irréversiblement à s'accrocher l'un à l'autre. Bård s'arrêta juste devant la chaise de son frère. Ses yeux bleus le scrutait intensément, les sourcils froncés.

\- Pourquoi cherches-tu sans cesse à repousser l'échéance? C'est inévitable et tu le sais bien.

Vegard déglutit péniblement.

\- Tu ne comprend pas, répondit-il, d'un ton presque suppliant.

\- Et bien explique-moi! S'écria le blond, la colère et la frustration évidentes dans sa voix.

Mais l'autre homme ne répondit pas. Il jetait toujours des regards furtifs en direction de Calle, la peur évidente dans ses yeux. Mais Bård ne le laissa pas s'en tirer si facilement. D'un geste rageur, il agrippa une poignées de boucles brunes pour relever le visage de son frère vers le sien. Ce dernier poussa une petite exclamation de surprise, mais ne se dégagea pas. Au contraire, il plongea enfin son regard dans celui de son cadet. Calle sentit alors l'ambiance changer brusquement. Les deux frères se bouffaient littéralement du regard, et Bård vint lentement s'asseoir sur les genoux de Vegard, face à lui. Toujours sans quitter le contact visuel, il approcha doucement ses lèvres de celles de son aîné. Leurs bouches se frôlaient sans se toucher, mais l'érotisme qui se dégageait de cette scène suffit à Calle pour reculer de quelques pas. Il ne devrait pas se trouver ici. Il devrait partir et effacer ce qu'il venait de voir de son cerveau pour toujours. Mais son corps ne lui obéissait visiblement pas, car il finit par reculer jusqu'au mur, le cœur battant. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher du spectacle interdit que lui offrait les frères Ylvisåker.

Ils n'avaient toujours pas bouger, le regard toujours fermement ancré dans celui de l'autre, plongés dans une conversation silencieuse et intime. Puis, Vegard abaissa légèrement la tête, la main de son cadet encore dans ses cheveux, pour fixer les lèvres de ce dernier. Un fin sourire se forma sur le visage tendu de Bård et il combla le vide entre eux. Ce n'était que deux paires de lèvres se posant doucement l'une contre l'autre. Doux et léger, comme une bruissement d'ailes. Calle lâcha alors un soupire qu'il retenait sans même s'en rendre compte. Le bruit était infime, imperceptible. Ce qui n'empêcha pas les deux hommes en face de lui de se séparer brusquement. Bård posa enfin les yeux sur le blond au fond de la pièce et l'observa sans un mot. Vegard, quant à lui, gardait la tête résolument baissé, les mains agrippées nerveusement à son fauteuil. Il se passa un long moment où personne ne dit rien. Le silence était assourdissant aux oreilles de Calle et il finit par se racler la gorge. Bård s'avança alors vers lui, les mains dans les poches, dans une attitude défensive.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé, articula-t-il très sérieusement. Ne fais pas de conclusions hâtives.

L'interpellé se tourna alors vers Vegard, qui lui adressa un sourire crispé.

\- Il vaut peut-être mieux ne pas en parler à l'avenir, non? Reprit Bård avec un regard quelque part rassurant. Oublions ça.

Calle hocha la tête. C'était probablement la meilleure solution.

*

Le fait est: il n'arrivait pas à oublier.

Il ne _voulait_ pas oublier.

Cette réalisation le tint éveiller toute la nuit.

*

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis ce fameux jour, mais Calle se posait toujours plus de questions. A propos de la relation entre les deux frères, oui, mais aussi à propos de lui-même. Les images dont il avait été témoin le hantait la nuit, dans ses rêves, le hantait le jour, quand il les croisait dans les couloirs. Ses deux amis, eux, avaient définitivement tourné la page. Ils s'adressaient à lui comme à leur habitude, le regardaient de la même manière et plaisantaient avec lui comme avant. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas perturbé comme Calle l'était? Pourquoi était-ce lui qui se sentait gêné en leur présence? Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par un grand éclat de rire. Il tourna la tête et se figea.

Bård avait le bras autour de la taille de son frère et le serrait contre lui, le visage presque enfouit dans ses boucles brunes, cachant son hilarité. Vegard, quant à lui, riait à gorge déployée, s'appuyant contre son cadet pour ne pas tomber. Cette scène était d'une banalité extrême, mais elle réveilla un sentiment chaud et déplaisant dans l'estomac du blond. Car maintenant il voyait la façon dont Bård soufflait doucement contre la nuque de son frère, comment Vegard lui renvoyait un regard d'adoration pure, comment leur peau se touchait doucement, naturellement.

Il allait être malade.

Il se leva soudainement, faisant sursauter Magnus à ses côtés. Il devait sortir de cette pièce. Maintenant.

\- Calle! S'exclama la voix joyeuse de Vegard. Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai découvert hier!

Celui-ci se figea, prit au piège. Il se retourna vers la bouille enfantine de son ami avec culpabilité. Il devait trouver une excuse.

\- Je ne me sens pas bien, mentit-il à moitié, je reviens dans un instant.

\- Je t'accompagne, déclara alors Bård d'une voix détachée.

Le cœur de l'autre homme rata un battement. Les yeux de son ami était fixé sur lui, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en tirer si facilement. Il soupira, fataliste, et acquiesça à contre-coeur.

Arrivés dehors, Calle sortit rapidement un paquet de clopes. Bård l'observa de nouveau sans rien dire, méfiant. Il s'adossa contre le mur à côté de son ami. Le plus vieux se sentit tout de suite pris au piège et chercha désespérément un moyen de se défiler. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Bård le prit de court.

\- Je sais qu'on ne devait pas en parler, mais visiblement tu n'arrives pas à accepter ce que tu as vu l'autre jour.

Calle essaya vraiment de nier, mais il ne pu se contraindre à mentir à son ami. Il hocha la tête nerveusement et pris une longue bouffée de cigarette. Bård semblait réfléchir.

\- Pose moi une question, alors, proposa-t-il soudainement. Une seule, si ça peut t'aider.

\- Pourquoi étais-tu furieux contre lui?

La question posée à brûle-pourpoint surprit le plus jeune qui lança un regard étonné à l'autre homme. Calle lui-même était étonné de sa véhémence. Une centaine de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais celle-ci semblait plus importante. Il avait besoin de comprendre, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Bård se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, clairement mal à l'aise.

\- On en est venus aux mains la dernière fois, marmonna-t-il enfin, évitant le regard de Calle.

Celui-ci était interloqué. Jamais il n'avait vu les deux frères se battre. Jamais. L'idée même l'aurait fait rire si Bård ne semblait pas si coupable.

\- Que s'est-il passé? Demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Vegard, commença l'autre homme d'un ton hésitant, Vegard représente tout pour moi. Et je sais qu'il ressent la même chose à mon égard. Mais il ne veut pas voir les choses comme je les vois. Il n'arrête pas d'être effrayé, il ne parle que des soi-disant conséquences. Il a peur de ressentir quelque chose envers moi qu'il ne peut pas contrôler.

Il s'arrêta un instant, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

\- Il parle de responsabilités qu'il aurait envers moi. Être le grand-frère et toute cette merde qu'il invente. Alors...

\- Alors? L'encouragea Calle, captivé.

\- Alors je lui ai proposé d'inverser les rôles, finit par murmurer Bård. Je lui ai proposé de me laisser contrôler cette situation, de m'en laisser les préoccupations, la responsabilité. De contrôler cette relation.

Calle écouta attentivement les propos de son ami, gêné. Une brusque bouffée de chaleur s'était emparée de lui et des images inappropriées lui venaient en tête. Il essaya de les jeter aux tréfonds de son esprit, mais elles revenaient par vagues, plus tentantes les unes que les autres. Vegard à genoux, les lèvres engloutissant voracement le sexe de son cadet. Bård, nu dans toute sa splendeur, baisant le brun contre le mur, les yeux embrumés par le plaisir. Il se reprit vite, le désir et la culpabilité lui donnant la nausée. Il était malade. Pervers. Malsain. Il devrait être rebuté par les propos de Bård, pas excité comme un jeune puceau. Mais il se força à porter une oreille attentive au discours de son ami, qui parlait toujours.

\- Il n'a pas apprécié. On a commencé à hurler. Moi qu'il était en plein déni et lui que j'étais dérangé, complètement dérangé. Je lui ai hurlé au visage d'avouer son amour pour moi. Plusieurs fois. J'ai hurlé si fort que je ne m'entendais même plus pensé. Il secouait la tête, il m'a repoussé d'un coup d'épaule pour partir. Alors je l'ai frappé, aveuglé par la rage.

Ce qui expliquait le bleu, pensa Calle, toujours surpris de la tournure des événements.

Bård était maintenant complètement immergé dans le souvenirs et jouait distraitement avec le bas de sa chemise blanche. Qui donnait envie à l'autre blond de la lui arracher avec force. Non, pas du tout. Il n'avait rien envie de faire, il ne devait rien avoir envie de faire.

\- Tu connais la suite.

\- Donc vous vous êtes... réconciliés? Tenta Calle en absence d'un autre mot.

Bård laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur.

\- Une très belle réconciliation dans ma chambre, en effet, renchérit-il d'un ton narquois.

Il ne fit pas attention à la façon dont toute couleur quitta le visage de l'autre homme. Calle le fixait, hébété, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou penser. Les frères Ylvisåker ont donc déjà couché ensemble. C'était un fait. Cette chaleur revenait avec force et il savait qu'il devait partir. Il ne pouvait pas rester et parler sereinement à Bård alors qu'il fantasmait sur lui et son frère au lit. Il hocha donc mécaniquement la tête sans aucune raison, jeta sa clope à peine entamée et offrit un de ses sourires les plus hypocrites à son ami.

\- En tout cas, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Vous êtes mes plus vieux amis. Je vous soutiendrai, quoiqu'il arrive.

Il allait être malade, vraiment.

Bard lui renvoya un regard suspicieux, mais finit par sourire avec gratitude.

\- Merci mon pote, répliqua-t-il sincèrement.

*

Calle ne dormit pas non plus cette nuit là.

Les images étaient de plus en plus violentes, de plus en plus sensuelles, et il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Allongé dans son lit, une érection douloureuse le maintenant éveillé, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il fantasmait véritablement sur ses collègues et amis.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se branler en pensant à Bard, ruisselant de sueur, donnant de larges coups de bassins à l'intérieur de son frère, haletant et penché contre le lit. Sur le canapé aussi. Par terre. Chez Calle. Devant lui. Vegard supplierait le plus jeune d'accélérer, les joues rougies et les lèvres usées par les baisers. L'autre homme mettrait du temps à accéder à sa demande, le taquinant longuement. Agrippant ses cheveux de nouveau. Les tirant en arrière de manière douloureuse, faisant gémir le brun de plaisir ou de douleur, peu importe. Lui murmurant des paroles obscènes à l'oreille.

Calle jouit incroyablement vite. Mais le plaisir était sans comparaison.

Il se détestait.

*

Note à lui-même: il était _vraiment_ baisé.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it! If you want to kill me after this piece of shit, I'm fine with it, just tell me how! xx


End file.
